


A Little Night Music

by gingerfic



Series: Slow Dancing at Midnight [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/pseuds/gingerfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Assumes canon through 5x20. This occurs sometime soon after.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Little Night Music

**Author's Note:**

> Assumes canon through 5x20. This occurs sometime soon after.

It was well past 2am by the time Kurt got home and he was exhausted. Thankfully he didn’t have late events like this very often, but Isabelle was already being so generous and flexible to keep his vogue.com schedule from interfering with his NYADA schedule, and so when she had asked him to come help at this one he couldn’t say no.

His feet dragged as he climbed the stairs to the loft apartment, until he remembered that Blaine had moved back in. Even if he could only get half a night’s sleep, at least that half a night would be curled up next to the love of his life. He smiled to himself and hurried down the hallway.

Kurt carefully rolled the door open, knowing that if he pulled it too fast it would creak and might wake Blaine. He didn’t need to have worried though, because Blaine wasn’t even in bed. He was lounging on the couch with a movie playing. Kurt opened his mouth to say “You didn’t need to wait up…” when he heard a quiet snore and realized that Blaine was asleep after all. Kurt set his bag down next to the desk and slipped his shoes off under the clothing rack. He quickly shed his formalwear and pulled on pajama pants and a t-shirt before returning to the living room.

At this time of night there was little noise from outside, and he could hear the opening chords of a song coming from the movie. He glanced over and recognized Swing Time, an Astaire and Rogers classic, and one of the sweetest movies of all time. Kurt sat on the edge of the couch next to his fiance, and hummed along to the music as his fingers gently brushed some wild, un-gelled hair from Blaine’s face. Even in sweatpants and an old stretched-out undershirt he was incredibly sexy. Kurt couldn’t resist leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He didn’t really want to wake him, but he also knew that Blaine was likely to wake up with a sore neck and back if he slept in this position. So as words began Kurt quietly sang along, hoping to wake him gently.

_Someday, when I’m awfully low_  
 _When the world is cold_  
 _I will feel a glow just thinking of you_  
 _And the way you look tonight_

Blaine had never been one to wake easily, but he was attuned to Kurt’s touch and voice. A smile broke across his face, and his voice, somewhat garbled by sleep, picked up with the second verse of the song they both knew so well.

_You’re lovely, with your smile so warm_  
 _And your cheeks so soft_  
 _There is nothing for me but to love you_  
 _And the way you look tonight_

Blaine’s eyelashes fluttered as his eyes came open and his hand reached to stroke Kurt’s cheek. Kurt smiled at him as they both sang

_With each word your tenderness grows_  
 _Tearin’ my fear apart_  
 _And that laugh…wrinkles your nose_  
 _Touches my foolish heart_

"Come on to bed honey," Kurt whispered, taking Blaine’s hand and pulling him up off the couch. Kurt started to head toward the television to turn it off, but Blaine caught his hand and stopped him. As Kurt turned back to face him Blaine pulled him close and began to sway slowly to the music.

_Lovely, never never change_  
 _Keep that breathless charm_  
 _Won’t you please arrange it…’cause I love you_  
 _And the way you look tonight_

Kurt felt the stress and exhaustion of the day seep out of him as he slowly danced in the warmth and comfort of his sweetheart’s arms. Blaine nuzzled his head into Kurt’s neck, his hair tickling Kurt’s ear. Kurt sighed and laid his head on Blaine’s shoulder too as the musical interlude came to an end and the last verse began.

_Lovely, never never change_  
 _Keep that breathless charm_  
 _Won’t you please arrange it…’cause I love you_  
 _And the way you look tonight_

Kurt pulled his head up as he felt Blaine’s head lift. He found his fiance looking lovingly into his eyes as he mouthed the last line.

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_  
 _Just the way you look tonight_

Without dropping Kurt’s hand, Blaine leaned over and pressed the power button on the remote. The room dropped into silence as the two men shuffled into the next room and slipped into bed. Kurt leaned over and brushed a soft kiss on Blaine’s sleepy smiling lips before laying his head on his own pillow and dropping off to sleep himself.


End file.
